Hive christmas
by bookworm4321
Summary: Christmas at H.i.v.e, the usual celebration is a day off from classes. Not if some 3rd year students have anything to say about it.
1. Nero hates Christmas carols

Happy Holidays!

Don't own H.i.v.e

Nero hates Christmas carols.

At H.i.v.e sure they celebrated the holidays or at least didn't have classes on the days. This year though as Laura announced over the loud speaker, "They were going to celebrate the holidays whether they liked to of not"

Raven was currently trying to catch them but since every computer or TV was having Christmas movies and carols, it looked like she hasn't caught them yet.

Then Nero got a message on his black box when he opened it H.i.v.e mind came up. "Nero Raven has Otto, Laura, Shelby and Wing. She is coming this way" With that the message faded and Raven stormed in.

"Nero look outside your office! They decorated the halls."

Nero went outside and to his horror the whole hallway was covered with tinsel and bells and strings of popcorn. The walls were somehow painted red green and white and the whole place had a sickening festive air.

"What did you do"? He asked.

"H.i.v.e Mind wanted to know what Christmas was. It is amazing how much of control he has over the school" Otto explained.

That was when music filled the air

"Jingle bells Batman smells,

Robin laid an egg,

The bat mobile lost a wheel,

And the joker took ballet!"

While Nero was fuming, Franz and Nigel came out with Holly. There detention sentence was set when Franz started singing deck the halls.

Nero's Christmas gift to them was an extra day of detention with Raven.


	2. The suites don't work well

I don't own hive

Everyone was in Otto's and Wing's room. Mostly because in was one of the few places that wasn't suffering from a constant stream from Christmas cheer.

Then the cheer came back when Shelby came in the room. "Hey guys look what I got" she told them.

"Stockings and Christmas decorations" Otto noted.

"What are you going to use those on"? Wing asked

"On this room of course, your room is the only place in H.i.v.e that H.i.v.e mind wasn't able to decorate for some reason".

Laura is tired of decorating.

Nigel and Franz were walking outside of Stealth and evasion class. "The teachers seem to be in the Christmas spirit. Nigel noted.

"Ja Prof Pike wore a Santa hat to class and Miss Leon gave us no homework. I love Christmas.

That was when they entered Colonel Francisco's class. "Students, today in the Christmas spirit you have a special class. Today your obstacle course will be set on fire. Students go into you burn proof suits."

It turned out that the suits didn't work that well.

The sick ward needs more burn cream.

H.i.v.e mind checked his notices

the sick ward needs more burn cream

Nero threatened him with a mind wipe if he put up any mistletoe

Nero wants him to stop the Christmas carols

There he sent the message. Nero wants the carols to stop. He is tired of listing to "let it snow" and "frosty the snow man". Now there was actual holly in the halls.

He still hates Christmas carols.


	3. The Christmas sprit worked

Don't own H.i.v.e

Sorry it's a bit late but here it is

It was Christmas morning. As the Alphas woke up a bright day was ahead of them. Because Otto and Laura shut down the twenty four seven carols, Nero canceled classes from Christmas day to the day after New Year's Day

That also meant no homework for a while since the kids first came to H.i.v.e.

As the kids woke up they went to the trees in their accommodation block. The kids in the block had worked out a system that there were several trees in the block and the kids just picked the tree that they wanted to put their presents under.

Wing went to the tree for his friends and found his presents. As he was opening them he got a message on his Blackbox.

As H.i.v.e mind came up he said "Raven says that you are free from training for the week and your friends are free from their detentions for the holiday season".

When he looked up he saw his friends and they looked happy.

"Looks like the Christmas spirit finally got to her" said a very astonished Laura.

"I'm just happy that we got no detentions this week. The sick ward was running out of burn cream" Nigel put in.

"What is it with the teachers and fire" Otto asked.

"Their Villains what do you except"? Shelby replied.

Any way everyone agreed that it was the best Christmas ever. (wait till next year)

Finally finished the story, thanks to all of the people who reviewed, the story was fun to write

Happy Holidays!

Fin (means done in French)


End file.
